Love and Hate
by DiraChery
Summary: Kalau benci sudah jadi cinta?
1. Chapter 1

Minnaa—akhirnya selesai juga fic pertama saya setelah mengahadapi berbagai rintangan dan badai *Plakk* akhirnya bisa fic pertama jadi saya amat mengharapkan Review dari temen-temen. Oya disini sasusaku sangat amat OOC karena memang saya suka main-mainin karakter mereka berdua *Nyengir Kuda* #Plak dibantai SasukeFC. Oke daripada dengerin Author ngebacod #Siapa yang denger? Kita langsung keceritanya aje.

_For anime Naruto Lovers_

_^^SasuSaku Lovers^^_

_Disclaimer : Yup masih Masashi Kishimoto sensei walau gua udah bosen baca namanya #dibantai_

_Rated : T-een_

_Genre : Romance,Friendship_

_Warning ! :AU, sangat OOC dan typo yang berhamburan*plakk*kemana-mana_

_Enjoy Read and Review_

_**Don't like Don't look**_

Chapter 1

.

.

Sakura POV's

"Huwaaaaa! Pegel !" teriakku,ini semua karena Kaa-san yang sangat tidak waras memilih pindah Rumah Jam 6 Sore. Bayangkan ! Jam 6 Sore ! akhirnya Ritual beres-beres baru selesai malam.

_Krreek..kreek_

Bunyi tulang-tulangku yang aku regangkan. Bener-bener capek.

Oya aku belum memperkenalkan diri ya?. Namaku Sakura Haruno umur 16 tahun,aku tinggal berdua dengan Kaa-san karena Tou-san meninggal waktu aku masih seiprit *Toeeng*.

Kami sekarang sedang pindah rumah, tidak terlalu Jauh dari rumah lama Tapi kami sengaja pindah karena rumah baru lebih murah dan lebih dekat dengan sekolah ku dan tempat kerja Kaa-san

"Sakura pakaian mu sudah dirapihkan sayang?"

"Sudah Kaa-san,semua sudah beres"

"Ya sudah kau mau makan malam dulu? Atau langsung mau tidur?" Tanya Mebuki

"Hah,sebaiknya aku tidur saja Kaa-san"

"Ya sudah _oyasumi_ sayang" Ucap mebuki sambil tersenyum

"Oyasumi Kaa-san" balas Sakura sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya

_Bruukkk.._

Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya ditempat tidur dan mulai memasuki alam mimpinya

_END SAKURA POV's_

_Kriiiiiing...Kriiing Braaaakkkkkk.._

Suara sebuah alarm yang berakhir dengan malangnya karena dilempar Gadis bersurai merah muda

"Sakuraaaaa Bangun!" Teriak Kaa-san dari dapur

"Ugh, sedikit lagi Kaa-san aku masih mengantuk"Gumam Sakura

"Sakura ! Ini sudah jam 6 lewat!" Teriak Mebuki lagi

"WHAT THE .. ! Kaka-sensei akan menggantungku!" Sakura langsung melesat menuju kamar mandi. 5 menit kemudian ia sudah selesai.

"Ohayou Kaa-san" Sapa sakura lalu mengambil sepotong roti sambil memakai sepatunya cepat.

"Susunya tidak diminum sakura?" Tanya Mebuki

"Enggak Kaa-san,aku buru-buru sekali _ Jaa" _Pamit Sakura

"_Jaa" _Balas Mebuki

At School

"Ayolah paman ijinkan aku masuk aku kan hanya telat 2 menit"Mohon sakura pda penjaga sekolah yang terkenal Killer

''Kalau sekali tidak yah tidak" Balasnya Sinis "Kau pulang saja"Lanjutnya

"Tapi pam—"

"Buka gerbangnya dia bersama ku" Potong sebuah suara baritone di Belakang Sakura

"Ah? Tuan Uchiha Silahkan " Ucap penjaga itu sopan

"Hn" balas pemuda itu.

Sakura masih melongo ditempat "Kau masih mau tetap diluar?" Panggil Pemuda itu

"Eh Eh? Iya iya aku mau masuk" Sakura langsung melesat menuju kelasnya daaaannn untungnya Sensei "Tukang Telat" belum masuk.

"Fyuhh" Lega sakura lalu duduk di bangkunya

"Eh,_Ohayou_ Sakura ke-kenapa baru d-datang?" Sapa Hinata

_Kriieet.._

Bunyi pintu kelas dibuka

"Ohayaou anak-anak maaf terlambat tadi aku ter—"

"BOHOOOOONGGGG !" Potong murid-murid sekelas karena sudah tahu tabiat _Sensei_ mereka yang ini.

"Hehehe Gomen gomen" Ucap Kakashi menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal plus cengiran bodohnya.

"Nah,anak-anak hari ini kita kedatang 3 murid baru,Silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian" Ucap kakashi

Lalu masuk 3 orang kedalam kelas itu

"Ohayou minaaaa-san Watashi wa Naruto Namikaze"Sapa seorang pemuda dengan rambut Jabrik Kuning Ngejreng

"Nara Shikamaru" Lanjut seorang disebelahnya dengan muka yang amat sangat pemalas layaknya sapi.

"Hn,Sasuke Uchiha" Ucap pemuda di sampingnya pemuda yang tampan, mata yang sekelam malam, dengan rambut berbentuk seperti ehmm errrrr- Bokong ayam?

_Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! _Sasuke-kun ,Shikamaru Tampannyaaaaaa

Teriak semua siswi histeris termasuk Ino

"Heh? Apa-apaan kalian teriak begitu" Heran Sakura sambil mangap-mangap (?)

"OMG Helooooo! Sakura sekuper itukah kau? Nanti dikantin aku jelaskan siapa mereka" Jawab Ino.

"Umm,oke" balas Sakura

"Baiklah, Uchiha dan Namikaze kalian duduk dibelakang Haruno dan Yamanaka. " Tunjuk Kakashi _sensei_ pada kursi kosong dibelakang Sakura

"Shikamaru kau duduk disebelah Neji" Lanjut Kakashi _sensei._

"Nah,kita mulai pelajaran kita"

_Teeeettt ..._

Bunyi bel istirahat berbunyi dengan cemprengnya,tapi bagaikan lantunan surga bagi para siswa yang sudah bosan.

"Forehead, ayo kita kekantin" Ajak Ino "Iya, tunggu sebentar" Balas Sakura sambil membereskan tasnya

_Dikantin_

''Huh,kantin ramai sekali yah untung saja aku tidak kehabisan puding kesayangan ku" Ucap Sakura

"Ya namanya juga kantin Ra, kalau sepi namanya kuburan" Timpal Ino sambil terkekeh pelan

Tiba-tiba

_Brukkk.._

"Kyaaaa,makanan ku !" Teriak Sakura histeris melihat makanannya jatuh berserakan dilantai

"Maaf" Ucap pemuda bermata _onyx_ lalu melangkah pergi tapi lengannya langsung ditahan oleh Sakura

"Maaf katamu?Baka! mata mu kau taruh dimana Pantat Ayam?" Sembur Sakura Kesal

Sasuke yang yang tidak terima dengan panggilan "kesayangan" Sakurapun berbalik marah

"Apa kau bilang?aku sudah minta maaf Jidat" Bentak Sasuke

"Lalu kalau kau minta maaf semua makanan ku akan kembali seperti semula heh?"

Sasuke pun mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengeluar beberapa lembar uang "Ini,kau beli lagi sana Jidat!" Ucap Sasuke sambil melemparkan uang kewajah Sakura.

Sakura makin naik pitam melihat perlakuan Sasuke "Sial ! kau kira kau siapa heh Pantat Ayam?" Geram Sakura

"Hn" Balas Sasuke balas Sasuke malas

Sakura yang emosi hendak memukul Sasuke tapi dia terpeleset puding yang tumpah dilantai dan akhirnya

_Bruuukk_

Sakura terjatuh dan memejamkan matanya karena merasa akan menghantam lantai tapi bukan dingin lantai yang dirasakan tetapi sesuatu yang lembut mendarat di bibirnya dan saatnya ia membuka matanya "Kyaaaaaaaaaa"

TBC

Oke bersambung dulu yah,cerita ini saya sudah edit dan bongkar kembali alurnya. Dan kalau ada kesalahan tolong dikasih tau yaaa...

So...

RnR?


	2. Chapter 2

Update Update akhirnya bisa update ceritanya. Rencananya mau bikin _twoshoot _aja tapi gak jadi. Oke oke kita langsung saja ke ceritanya.

_For anime Naruto Lovers_

_^^SasuSaku Lovers^^_

_Disclaimer : Yup masih Masashi Kishimoto sensei_

_Rated : T-een_

_Genre : Romance,Friendship_

_Warning ! :AU, sangat OOC dan typo yang berhamburan*plakk*kemana-mana_

_Enjoy Read and Review_

_**Don't like Don't look**_

Chapter 2

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" teriak Sakura lalu cepat bangkit dari jatuhnya yang sangat tidak elit

"Sial ciuman pertamaku" Batin Sakura

"Tch, bodoh" Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Sakura

"Dasar Pantat Ayam mesum" Hardik Sakura dengan suara 9 oktaf yang hampir menyamai Marina Kere penyanyi untuk film titanis.

Terdengar bisik-bisik dari siswa-siswi yang melihat kejadian memalukan itu ditambah teriakan Sakura yang benar-benar membuat harga diri Uchiha bungsu itu merosot 100 ember (?)

"Kau akan terima akibat dari mempermalukan seorang Uchiha" Gumam Sasuke dengan (sangat) pelan" sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kantin.

**SKIP TIME**

"Sial sial sial ! dasar pantat ayam mesum!" teriak Sakura frustasi sambil meremas rambutnya sendiri

"Udahlah Sakura tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu" Ucap Ino "Kau bisa membuat rumahku Gempa lokal larena teriakanmu,tahu!" lanjutnya kesal

Sakura sekarang ini memang sedang dikamar Ino bersama dengan Hinata dan Ten-ten. Mereka menginap dirumah Ino untuk mengerjakan tugas mereka yang menggunung.

"I-iya Sakura, kau tidak usah sampai s-segitunya" Tambah Hinata

"Ino! Hinata! Dimana perasaan kalian? Itu ciuman pertamaku yang kujaga untuk Sasori _senpai_ dan Pantat ayam itu merampasnya!" Balas Sakura makin histeris.

"Hah, sudahlah kita bahas itu nanti saja sekarang kita selesaikan tugas dulu" Sahut Ten-ten yang mulai bosan dengan tingkah Sakura yang seperti orang kesurupan.

Mereka pun setuju dan mulai mengerjakan tugas-tugas mereka.

_Bruuuk_

Empat sekawan itu merebahkan tubuh mereka masing-masing diatas tempat tidur Queen size milik Ino. Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan tugas-tugas mereka.

"Ugh,kepalaku pusing sekali gara-gara tugas sialan itu" Keluh Ten-ten yang diikuti anggukan ketiga sahabatnya

"Oro-_sensei_ benar-benar tega" timpal Ino.

"Oh iya Sakura amplop yang tadi aku temukan dilaci mejamu isinya apa?" Tanya Ino teringat akan amplop yang tadi siang ia temukan dilaci meja Sakura. Awalnya ia langsung mau membukanya tapi takut itu surat pribadi untuk Sakura.

"Eh?Iya aku lupa, aku belum membukanya" Ucap Sakura sambil bergegas mengambil tasnya.

Sakura lalu bergerak untuk mengambil tas yang berada disamping meja Ino.

"Surat? Dari mana? Apa dari penggemarmu?" Tanya Ten-ten heran "Memangnya kau ada penggemar?" Sambung Ino. Sakura hanya mengangkat bahunya lalu mulai membuka amplop itu.

_Hei jidat lebar bodoh terima kasih kau sudah mempermalukan aku didepan umum_

_Tunggu pembalasan dariku. Kau akan menyesal seumur hidupmu._

_U.S_

Empat gadis itu mengerutkan dahi mereka ketika membaca surat yang berisi ancaman itu "US?Uchiha Sasuke? Kau ada masalah apa dengannya Sakura?" tanya Ten-ten heran.

"Ugh, pasti gara-gara waktu dikantin. Dasar pantat ayam dia kira aku takut dengan ancamannya?" Ucap Sakura sambil meremas surat itu karena kesal mengingat insiden memalukan di kantin siang tadi.

''Menurutku kau sedang dalam masalah Sakura, soalnya ini Sasuke Uciha lho" Ujar Ino dengan nada sedikit khawatir.

"_So?_ Memangnya kenapa?''

"Ya ampuunn Sakura! Dia itu Uchiha forehead !" teriak Ino mulai stress dengan kepolosan atau kebodohan sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Sa-sakura kau tidak tahu tentang keluarga Uchiha ya?" Tanya Hinata pada Sakura

Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah polosnya tanda tidak mengetahui apapun mengenai Uchiha itu.

Ino hanya mendengus pasrah melihatnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke anak bungsu Fugaku Uchiha pemilik Uchiha Corp perusahaan tekstil terbesar di Jepang" Jelas Ino dengan wajah serius

"Dia juga terkenal dengan wajahnya yang tampan,sifatnya yang dingin dan cuek plus dia tidak segan-segan menindas orang yang bermasalah dengannya" Lanjut Ten-ten yang tidak kalah serius.

Sakura kemudian memasang wajah takut tapi sedetik kemudian wajahnya menjadi datar sambil berkata "Terus gue harus bilang WOW sambil guling-guling gitu?"

_Gubraakk !_

Tiga sahabatnya langsung jatuh dengan sangat tidak elit mendengar perkataan Sakura.

"Ya,terserah kau sajalah"Ucap Ino sambil membuka laptopnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong gimana soal Lomba Sains sudah ada kabar tentang tanggal lombanya?"Tanya Ten-ten

"O i-iya aku lu-lupa" Kejut Hinata teringat sesuatu dan langsung melesat menyambar tas disisi tempat tidur Ino lalu mengeluarkan sebuah amplop.

"Ta-tadi Anko-_sensei_ kasih ini ta-tapi aku belum membacanya" Jelas Hinata tergagap

"Wah! lombanya bulan depan _pig_ berarti kita harus lebih giat belajar !" Teriak Sakura semangat dengan mata berbinar-binar membaca isi amplop tersebut.

"Tadi aku juga melihat posternya sudah ditempel dipapan informasi" Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum melihat Sakura.

"A-Anko sensei juga su-sudah menentukan yang akan mengikuti lo-lomba perkelompok i-ini" Lanjut Hinata

"Siapa-siapa?" Tanya Ino penasaran

"A-ku,Ino,Sakura,Shion senpai,Shikamaru dan.." Hinata menggantung perkataanya sambil menatap khwatir Sakura.

"Dan siapa?" Tanya Sakura heran melihat tatapan Hinata.

"S-sasori senpai" Ucap Hinata pelan.

"Ouh gitu" balas Sakura juga dengan pelan

Fyuh Hinata bernafas lega

"WHAAAT !" Teriak Sakura tiba-tiba baru sadar perkataan Hinata.

"Ugh,ini yang tidak kusuka dari Sakura" Batin Hinata.

"Kau serius Hinata? Omaigat Sasori _senpai_ !" Tanya Sakura sambil mengguncang-guncangkan Hinata yang sedikit akan mengalami serangan Jantung dan perlu penanganan lebih lanjut.

"I-iya Sakura t-tapi ti-tidak perlu he-heboh begitu" Ucap Hinata sport jantung Sakura langsung melepas Hinata ketika melihat wajah pucatnya.

"Ahaha,gomen Hinata, reflek" Sakura menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal.

"I-iya tidak apa-apa" Kata Hinata lega ketika Sakura melepaskan tangannya.

"Hoamm ! aku sudah mengantuk,lebih baik kita tidur saja" Saran Ten-ten sambil menutup uapannya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Iya" sambung Ino lalu 4 sekawan itupun memejamkan mata mereka dan menuju alam mimpi masing-masing

**SKIP TIME**

At school

"Sakura!" panggil seorang pemuda kepada Sakura

"Iy—" sahutan Sakura terpotong wajahnya berubah pucat ketika melihat siapa yang memanggil namanya.

Pria bersurai merah itu datang mendekatinya seketika itu juga Sakura merasa dunia berhenti berputar ketika melihat Sasori dengan senyum 1000 wattnya.

"Sakura kau sudah dengar jadwal lomba kan? Kudengar kau juga ikut jadi kita harus kerjasama aku mohon bantuannya ya" Ucap Sasori panjang lebar sedangkan Sakura? Dia masih menatap pemuda didepannya dengan mulut sedikit terbuka.

"Hei, Sakura kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sasori tangannya ia lambai-lambaikan didepan wajah Sakura untuk memastikan kesadaran adik kelasnya ini.

"Eh? Sasori senpai gomen, ah i-iya aku juga ikut mohon bantuannya juga _senpa" _ ucap Sakura sambil membungkuk kecil.

"Ah tidak usah seformal itu, baiklah arigatou Sakura-chan aku permisi dulu" Ucap Sasori sambil mengibaskan tangannya lalu pamit kepada Sakura sambil berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terdiam.

"Kami-sama apa aku perlu ke THT? Dia memanggilku dengan suffiks Chan?" Batin Sakura tidak percaya.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!" teriak Sakura refleks yang langsung mengundang perhatian orang sekitar yang mulai meragukan kewarasannya.

"Aku akan berusaha menjadi yang terbaik untuk Sasori _senpai"_ Gumam Sakura dengan semangat sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

TBC

Huwa akhirnya chap 2 selesai. RnR?


End file.
